puppy_dog_pals_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
List Of The Amazing Adventures of Hissy and her Puppy Brothers episodes
Season 1 # The Beginning of A New Era - A Blue Cat Named Diamond moves in town and Hissy and her puppy brothers have to make her feel welcome. # The Bad Kitties - Emily’s Group of Monstrous Cats Called The Bad Kitties destroy The Doghouse, so A.R.F and Maria have to repair it. Now Bingo, Rolly, And Hissy have to fight The 5 Cats. # Skye the Great - Hissy spends a whole day with Skye the Super Pup, but Ludo the Evil Chihuahua ruins it. Meanwhile, Bingo, Rolly, and Diamond learn to make a Skye the Great Cake to eat for Dessert. # Meet The Flying Cats - Hissy meets a Trio Of Flying Cats, And takes a Flying class with them. Meanwhile, Her puppy brothers, A.R.F, Maria, Olivia, Sinclair, and Emily are at Diamond’s Birthday Party. # As The Ferris Wheel Turns - Olivia gets stuck in a Ferris Wheel with Melanie the Husky, meanwhile, Rolly tries to Please a Beagle at A Snack Bar. # In The Works - Hissy and her Puppy Brothers sneak into Bob’s Work to see his inventions before Anyone Else Does. Meanwhile, Olivia gets lost at the lake while Maria is having a Picnic with her boyfriend and needs to find her way home. # Sleepless in The Doghouse - Bingo’s Video Games keep everyone else awake. Meanwhile, Emily and The Bad Kitties recruit an Owl that can spy on the gang to take notes on their moods. # Puppy Love - Rolly writes a love song for Lila, as he and Bingo go from house to house looking for her. Meanwhile, Hissy goes to Unicon with Diamond, and bumps into Keia, trying to kiss Dallie. # Flying Cat Leaders and Chicken Eaters - Suki tells Hissy and her puppy brothers that Her Whoe Entire Flock rejected her. Meanwhile, Maria tries to steal some chicken tenders from Publix. #Meet the Winx - Hissy introduces a group of fairies named Winx, but Emily ruins the visit. #Camp Tramp - #The Incredible Becca and Schmecca - Diamond participates in an act with a Rough Collie and a Gerbil, Trying to help them get along, but instead makes it worse. #Flight Night - Suki gets injured when bumping into the moon, meaning that she has to be a normal cat and treated with care until she can fly again. #A Very Pup Wedding - Bingo and Annabelle are getting married #No Sleep for Hissy - Hissy proves that she can sleep without disractions but they don't let her sleep #Puppy Big News - Hissy tells all the Puppy Dog Pals that Annabelle is pregnant with two puppies. #The Pug-idote for Happiness - While Bingo and Rolly take Annabell to the hospital for the Baby Results, Hissy has been getting good luck, while Maria is on a run for disastrous luck. #Diamond’s Solo Mission - Diamond has to do a solo mission to care for the new Puppy Dog Pals While The Rest Of The Gang And their owners are at The Park. #